Maniacs: A New Studio
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Follow Yakko as he starts as just a cartoon character, but soon makes his way to a one man lead role to a director.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

the prophecy

Rita had her head bowed in the darkened alley. Soon enough, a female firgure appeared before her. It was Hello Nurse. "Hi, Donna," the cat greeted with a welcoming purr. "Are you ready?" Hello Nurse set down her purse and nodded.

She sat on the ground next to the cat and laid her head on a stone. Rita watched in amazement as her human friend dreamed on the coldness of the giant pebble. For a few minutes everything was quiet. The lights and sounds of cars and heavy loads didn't seem to have any affect on this event. It seemed as if they weren't even there.

Rita felt her fur stand on her neck and shoulders as her unsheathed claws clicked anxiously against the cement pavement. Suddenly, wide-eyed and mouth a gape, the nurse woke up as if she saw a ghost in a nightmare. The cat started to feel unusually tense.

With all the courage, Rita brought herself to ask, "What di-did you see?" With the same expression on her face, the human turned to see her. Her head moving as slowly as the exorsist. She whispered something very faintly, but even with ears pricked and strained Rita coul not make it out. "What did you see?" she repeated.

Hello Nurse sat up straight and took in the realness of the world around her. "I was watching us fight for our rights to have this company we just established. Some even quit. But than at the head of the arguement was a sleek figure. I'm not sure who it was but he was sounded like the manager of this company fighting off the Warner Bros. Entertainment. A big ran cloud came and everything went black." she explained. Rita was clearly shocked that her Claire Boyent friend had seen such demandings ahead in the future.

_And all I ask your powers is to give some sort of prophecy of what's gonna happen but nooo. _The cat thought rolling her eyes. As if she read her mind, Hello Nurse went on, adding something else to the story. It obviously caught Rita's attention back.

"At the very and of that, I saw the same figure in a suit sitting at the desk with a type writer," she started. The grey and white feline looked dumb-founded.

"Are you sure you didn't jump out of this fanfiction and see the author writing a sequal? Or is Erin Hunter gonna hunt her down and sue her for paroding Warriors?" she wondered in confusion. The nurse shook her head and stood up and looked down at the cat whose pelt glimmered like the moon reflected by the stars. While Donna's eyes shone like pearls.

"It's gonna take a lot of talking and yapping to save this company from distruction..." "Especially from Disney and Warner Bros."


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

The lights were bright on the studio set. Yakko was never in this studio before. He was certain this wasn't Warner Bros. As he turned his head away from the camera, he came face-to-face with a familiar yet unfimiliar figure. A smaller being's eyes twinkled in the camera's lites but the body could not be seen. It bowed it's head to him and then melted backwards to the darkness.

As the small being dissapeared, he could feel someone's breath on the back of his neck. He turned around and saw a figure a little smaller than he. He ducked as a hand swiped for him but missed. Than, everything was gone...nothing but blackness.

* * *

Yakko woke with a fright in the middle of the night. "Oh great, three a.m." he whispered a sigh. He sat up on the bed. He looked highly suspicious when he noticed Dot and Wakko weren't in their bunks. He walked out of the room hoping that they did not throw a wild party without him. 

Yakko walked over to the kitchen and than to the sink to get a glass of water. Abandoning his drinking needs, he shifted his eye and looked at the door. _Aw, sibs, where are you two? _he thought. Something tempted him to leave the tower and walk out into the life night. So that he did.

As he exited the tower, he noticed it was unusually quite...except for Ralph who guarded the entrance...he was snoring. But there were no night shifts in any of the lots. Suspicious. He was somehow drawn to the gate at the beginning of the studio; on the other side of the guard's entrance.

"Darn, locked," Yakko mumbled as he shook the giant gate. Than, he glanced at Ralph snoring in his chair. Yakko smirked and knew exactly what to do. About 15 minutes passed. He had gone to get a fried chicked and laid it out in the middle of the street on a fishing pole. Yakko was holding tightly on the other end.

"If this doesn't work I don't know what will," he said before throwing the chicken at Ralph's head and than scrambling to the bushes. Ralph wriggled his nose before he woke up.

"Yum! Chicken!" he hollered while pouncing at it. However, it went further away. "Huh?" He chased after it until the chicken fled into the bushes. That was when he and Yakko came face-to-face.

"The key," Yakko demanded. Ralph slowly nodded. Yakko handed him the chicken and Ralph gave him the key before retreating to his post. The Warner than marched over to the gate entrance and put the key in the lock. A loud clang broke the silence as the two doors swung open.

Yakko ran through them imediantly but than only stopped about a mile away. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw nothing fimiliar to him. From behind him, he felt something poke his back. He turned around and was captured!


	3. Chapter 2: The new Studio

A bright light shined as Yakko blinked open his eyes slowly. Even though it was extremely bright, it was somehow fimiliar. _Camera lighting! _In the distance at his right, Yakko noticed a small creature standing in the doorway.

It crawled up to him, dipped it's head in greeting, and backed up a little. Unaware of what was happening, the Warner catiously stepped back when he bumped into something. It was another being about the size of an 8-year-old.

The figure raised it hand and swiped it clear across Yakko's face which made him blow to the ground semi-concious. "You idiot! How are we supose to hire and talk to people if you keep doing this!?" the smaller creature hissed.

"Sorry," the other apologized. As the two continued to yell at each other, Yakko could easily make out the two shapes..._Wakko and Rita!?!?_

"What are you two doing here? Do you have any clue what time it is?! Most importantly what studio lot is this?!?!" He questioned. The other two stopped their hostility toward each other, glanced at each other and than back at Yakko.

"Well..." the two started off.

"Well what? Hm?" The oldest one wondered tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let me answer all these questions you have to ask, after all...I am the manager." it was Rita who answered with a mischievous smile. Yakko's eyes widened with surprise before bursting out with laughter.

"You, the manager? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he cried still laughing. After that he regained his seriousness. "'After All' Rita, that's Plotzy's job."

Rita rolled her eyes as he being really annoyed. But that was something Rita was used to, she did always have to put up with Runt."You can tell by the suit I'm wearing I mean bussiness." she said in a firm tone. Rita was right, I person, or cat in this case, wearing a suit meaned business. "I am the manager and founder of 'Imagination Corporation'. I've got most of the Animaniacs cast as my employes." Rita finished.

"Impressive," Yakko complimented as he took in the scene. Beautiful studios, sparkling lots, hard workers, good pay, and an excellent manager to boot.

"Of course you know, Hello Nurse, her real name's Donna. She is the corporation's nurse and top supervisor. Runt, my best buddy and true love...uh...I mean true friend, is the co-manager. I was with Wakko because I was taking him on the tour of this place. He left Warner Brothers Entertainment and joined here." Rita finished. Wakko than came up behing her.

"So, did Dot." he added. Yakko gasped. His siblings left him to join a seemingly better studio. He couldn't just force them to come back...even if he was their older brother. How long have they've been keeping this secret away from him?

"Which brings me to a point..." Rita piped interupting his thoughts. Yakko looked at her and backed away from her like she was a murderer. He already knew what was coming. "...would you like to be hired for to our production?"

Yakko hesitated. Should he really turn his back on his birth settlement? Than again he wouldn't be chased around. There was no happiness there anymore now that all his friends had changed jobs. He finally came upon his decision that he might regret later on in the future. "Rita, I..."


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

"Eh, eh" Rita interupted him yet again. "Before you give me your answer, go home and come back later. Sleep on the offer I have given you. And than in a few hours I will send Skippy over here and you can give him your choice than. However, he will only stay until 9 in the morning. Do we have a deal?" she suggested as if reading his mind. Yakko nodded his thanks and fled through the door, the studio gate, and back to Warner Brothers Entertainment.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock when Yakko's alarm clock rang. Lazily, he rose from his bed aware he was the only living thing in the tower; except for the aligators in the mote around the toy box. He sat up on his bed. It seemed as if all the things that just happened 3 hours ago was just a bad dream, but Yakko knew there was a decision to make.

He knew that Skippy was waiting for him and he knew that this would affect his job, his life, and his carreer. "I know my answer, I know I will regret it...but I have to tell Rita what I think." he told himself. Before running out the door, he grabbed a pop-tart from the toaster and jumped out the tower to 'Imagination Corporation'.

* * *

Skippy was sitting at the edge of the studio lot from earlier playing with his jax when Yakko walked up to him. "Ready?" Skippy wondered not even looking at him. Yakko looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else to make sure, he pointed to himself and Skippy nodded.

"for what?" he wondered. Skippy sighed playfully and stood up in front of him and looked up and Yakko.

"You know, to give me your answer," he replied simply.

"Oh yeah, my answer is...yes, I'll join your company." Yakko answered. Skippy narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Ok, I'll tell Rita. But your coming, too. You just can't tell me. You have to tell the rest of the workers and you have to be there. These things are done very delicately." the squirrel explained. Yakko nodded and followed him as the two made their way to the very back of the lots. There, was a big building. _Rita must work there on that top floor. _Yakko thought.


	5. Chapter 4: Ceremony

In the tall building. Rita was at the top floor at her desk looking at papers. Her workers and employes were working peacefully around her. The world seemed to be filled with smoothness. Runt was the only one in the room with Rita. He was wearing a red tie from his neck watching her in silence.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Runt swung his head around and Rita perked up slowly as Skippy bounced toward her desk. "Yes, what is it?" Rita asked him. Skippy met her gaze even though it was stern with a cold fire as if something was wrong.

"Rita, c'mon. It was your orders; about the 'new guy'..." the squirrel told her. Finally, Rita looked relaxed. She laid back in her chair waiting for him to continue.

"Ah, yes. Please, go on." she insisted still holding her gaze.

"Well, he said he would join." Skippy explained. Rita sat straight up in her chair and picked up the phone right next to her. She did it a few times but Runt nor Skippy could make out what she was saying or who she was calling. At last, she put it down and flicked her tail to Skippy beckoning him to come where she was.

She leaned over and whispered, "Bring him in." Skippy silhoutted her and bounded off out of the room. Runt flashed a confused glance at Rita, but she just nodded with a smile.

* * *

In the hallway outside the door, Yakko was sitting on a bench playing with two paddle balls. "Rita, wishes you to come in." the squirrel happily announced. Yakko stood up and walked pass him and through the doors.

"Yakko, you're clever that you've joined this corporation," Rita started. Yakkoproudly stood there in front of her. "But you're a fool because you know nothing to be serious about this." she finished. The Warner looked at her wonderingly. Rita was right, he barely knew anything then to act like somewhat of an idiot...but clever.

"Rita, I'll do my best, you know that!" he tried to insist the feline. Rita suddenly looked like a mixture of feelings: proud, happy, and uncertain.

"You really know how to talk your way out of this...alright, you can join fair and square. After all, we do need more people. Fine. But we must announce this conundrum to the others; so, they know you work her and so you can recieve your code name. So, I have taken the liberty to call everyone to this top floor." The cat decided carefully_. Did Rita have this 'code name' when she started. _

As if she again read his mind, she addedly fiinnished, "I also have a code name. Mine is, Songstar. From now, you will adress my no other than that name! Same as everyone else you will call them by that as they will you," she explained.

Yakko dipped his head in greeting until something caught his attention. Thousands of knocks were coming from the door. Skippy shrugged to Rita as he stood next to the door. "Let them come in!" Rita shouted. Just down, the doors flung open. Everyone was pouring into the room. Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Hello Nurse, Minerva, Pinky, and Brain.

Rita stood on her desk in front of the crowd while Yakko stood on the ground in front of her while Dot and Wakko approached him. The cat flicked her tail for silence. Eventually, the voices died down. "I have an announce." she called. Than all eyes were on her. Rita only kept her eyes on Yakko as she continued talking, "I, Icestar, call upon the voices of this crowd to welcome this newbie." she started. "Yakko Warner, do you promise to follow our rules, learn our ways, and fight rights for this company?"

"I do," Yakko replied confindently.

"Than by the authority invested in me, I give you the priveldge of working here and your code name. If you do not follow the rules you will be nameless as punishment! Yakko Warner, from this moment until you recieve your employie name you will be known as Yakkingpaw. We'll honor your cleverness and acting and we now welcome as a full apprentice." she finished before turning to Minerva and Skippy. _Whoah, you sure do a lot more talking than I do. C'mon author! Gimme more lines! _Yakkingpaw added silently to himself.

"Rippedheart, Minerva, and Squirrelflight, Skippy. You two are mentoring Tigerpaw, Wakko and Dot, Swiftpaw. Please mentor Yakkingpaw until I find someone suitable enough to train him." In unicon. Rippedheart, Squirrelflight, Tigerpaw, Swiftpaw, and Yakkingpaw nodded to their boss and headed out the door and outside.

It had gotten to be evening by the time they had been left alone outside. The sun would soon by gone. "Well, Yakkingpaw, we'd better give you a tour of the studio." Rippedheart suggested. Squirrelflight flicked his fluffy squirrel tail in agreement. As the three apprentices, Tigerpaw, Swiftpaw, and Yakkingpaw followed their mentors, Yakkingpaw couldn't help but feel a little strange.

"Did you guys go through that, too?" he whispered to Tigerpaw.

"Yep," Tigerpaw replied. "We're sorry we didn't tell you about this earlier. We've been doing this for a month." A month?!!?

"To answer your question better, our names are given by our personality." Swiftpaw added. They kept walking and talking and always following their bushy-tailed mentors on the tour. Until there was a screech that alarmed them.

"Yakkingpaw!!! Watch out!" Rippedheart cried.


End file.
